Iris
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Pertemuannya dengan pemuda asing di pinggir danau itu membawanya kembali pada ingatan masa lalu yang pernah hilang. "Sekarang kita di sini. Dan ini nyata. Itu yang terpenting. " / Oneshoot. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/friendship**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Iris**

_~ Dengan setangkai bunga Iris, kubawa kembali kekuatan masa lalu kita._

.

_Banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui mengenai pemuda itu._

_Dia tak tau siapa nama pemuda berambut kuning menyala yang ia temui di taman dekat rumahnya saat mereka pertama bertemu._

_Dia tak tau apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan, tertawa sendiri memandangi danau yang terlihat berkilau, terpantul sinar matahari senja._

_Dia tak tau apa yang tengah pemuda itu pikirkan. Bergumam tak jelas di antara bayang-bayang pohon di senja mereka bertemu._

_Tak pernah._

_Dia tak pernah tau._

**.**

Langkah kaki Hinata terdengar senyap diantara angin sore yang berhembus, menerbangkan ribuan daun maple yang berguguran di pertengahan musim gugur kala itu. Permata pucatnya memandang lurus pada jalan setapak yang tersusun oleh bebatuan selagi kaki pucatnya melangkah kecil, menapaki setiap batu yang ada.

Saat itu taman terlihat sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah kicauan burung gereja yang melayang tepat di atas pohon-pohon rindang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dahan-dahannya menari lembut diterpa angin.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, begitu tak didapatinya seorang-pun yang melintas di taman yang pada kenyataannya memang selalu terlihat sepi ini. Selain karna sedikitnya penduduk yang menetap di sini, taman ini juga pasti membawa kesan ' angker ' bagi siapapun yang tak pernah datang berkunjung sebelumnya.

Dikelilingi oleh pepohonan pinus dan danau hijau nan tenang, sebagai pembatas akan gedung tingkat bercat putih dimana kebanyakan orang dengan tingkat pengendalian sosial yang lemah diletakkan.

Membawa kesan miris terutama saat suara teriakan, tangisan itu terdengar dan berakhir pada diri yang kehilangan eksistensinya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan. Memandang gedung dengan puluhan jendela itu yang masih berdiri dengan kokohnya bahkan setelah puluhan tahun berlalu.

Senyuman gadis itu seketika pudar, ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu dimana salah seorang teman yang sudah tak ia ingat lagi ciri-cirinya merengek, ketika tubuh mungil itu ditarik paksa masuk kedalam.

Dan tak pernah keluar lagi hingga saat ini.

Mungkin, mungkin anak itu sudah sembuh dan dibawa oleh keluarganya keluar kota. Dan menetap disana.

Mungkin.

Mungkin juga, Anak itu telah menyerah, dan menyerahkan hidupnya pada Tuhan sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" Hahaha..." Perhatian Hinata tertarik sepenuhnya. Membawanya kembali pada dunia nyata dimana kini ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning tengah tertawa tepat di pinggir danau. Mengayun-ayunkan sebelah tangannya hingga gelombang air kecil tercipta di danau yang sunyi itu.

" Hey-" Hinata mencercah pelan dalam hati. Tak biasanya bibirnya berucap memanggil seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tau siapa. Namun sosok pemuda berkulit tan itu seakan mengingatkannya pada suatu bayangan yang telah melekat dalam memori otaknya dulu. Dulu sekali.

" Hn? " Pemuda itu menengok ke arahnya, menampakkan sepasang permata biru langit yang terlihat berkilau, memantulkan cahaya sang dewi siang. Membuat Hinata bergidik pelan, kagum akan keindahan yang pemuda itu ciptakan hanya dengan melalui tatapan mata.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada sekitar, apapun asalkan jangan pemuda yang ia panggil begitu saja barusan. Tingkah aneh gadis berambut violet itu mengundang seulas senyum lebar di bibir pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu bangkit, dan menatap penuh ke arahnya.

" Ada apa, _Nee-chan_? " Hinata kembali terdiam. Namun kini permatanya tak ragu menatap pemuda yang tersenyum begitu ramah kepadanya. Membuat nafas gadis itu tercekat begitu disadarinya bahwa senyuman itu tepat ditunjukkan kepadanya.

" A-ano... " Semburat merah seketika terlukis di pipi pualam gadis itu. " H-hanya... Hanya penasaran saja... "

" Penasaran? " Pemuda itu bertanya tanpa melepaskan senyum yang masih terus bergantung di bibirnya.

" I-iya... T-tumben ada orang yang datang kemari.

M-maksudku, aku sering ke sini. " Hinata terdiam sebentar, merutuki kalimat tak jelas yang ia ucapkan. " M-maksudku... Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau orang pindahan? " Benahnya kemudian.

" Tidak, aku tinggal di sekitar sini 'kok. " Pemuda itu berucap ramah. " _Nee-chan_ sendiri-"

" Panggil aku Hinata. " Potong Hinata cepat. " A-aku juga tinggal di sekitar sini. Kalau boleh tau, rumahmu di mana emm-"

" Panggil saja aku Naru. Orang-orang sekitar sini memanggilku begitu. "

" B-baiklah... Naru-_kun_?" Hinata ragu akan ucapannya. " Rumahmu di sebelah mana? " Tanya Hinata lagi.

" Di dekat gedung itu. " Naru menunjuk gedung bercat putih yang Hinata ketahui sebagai rumah sakit jiwa. " Tak jauh dari sini. "

" Oh... " Hinata membalasnya pelan.

" Kau dimana, Hinata-_chan_? " Tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

" Ah- di-di sebrang jalan raya. Rumah berpagar kayu itu. " Tunjuk Hinata pada bangunan berpagarkan kayu eboni yang berada sekitar 500 meter dari tempat mereka berada.

" Oh.. " Kini gantian pemuda bernama Naru itu yang merespon. " Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

" Hanya mencari udara segar. " Hinata tersenyum, " Naru-_kun_ sendiri? "

" Sama... Di.. Rumah- pengap sekali. "

" Tapi, aku jarang melihat Naru-_kun_ di sekitar sini, ini pertama kalinya kau datang kemari? " Hinata tersenyum. Menyadari dirinya yang dengan begitu mudahnya melontarkan kata demi kata pada pemuda asing yang terlihat menyenangkan itu.

" Tidak, dulu- dulu sekali aku sering datang kemari bersama temanku. " Jawab Naru.

" Dulu? "

" Iya. Saat aku masih kecil. " Pemuda itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Membuat jantung Hinata seketika berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

" Lalu, kenapa sekarang jarang datang kemari? "

" Aku- aku hanya boleh berada di dalam rumah. " Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap danau yang memantulkan bayang matahari sore yang mulai tenggelam, tersembunyi di balik rindangnya pohon pinus.

" K-kau... Sakit? "

" Bisa dibilang begitu. " Naru kembali tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam. Memandang rerumputan yang bergerak pelan tepat di bawah kakinya. Kedua bibir ranum gadis itu terbuka sedikit, namun kembali tertutup karna dirinya sendiri-pun tak tau apa yang hendak ia katakan.

" Kalau begitu-" Suara pemuda itu mengambil perhatiannya kembali. Hinata menatapnya yang tengah berdiri selagi angin menerbangkan helaian pendek bewarna pirang milik pemuda itu. " Sampai ketemu lagi?"

" Eh-" Hinata tergagap, " Naru_-kun_ mau kemana? "

Tawa pemuda itu seketika pecah, " Tentu saja pulang. " Membuat Hinata tersipu malu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Sudah mulai gelap, kau juga seharusnya pulang 'kan? "

Gadis itu mengangguk. Seketika perasaan aneh menggelayuti hatinya, membuatnya tak ingin bergerak dan terus ingin bersama pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal sejak 'lima belas menit' yang lalu.

" I-iya. " Jawab gadis itu, " Apa kita akan-"

" Besok aku akan datang lagi ke sini. " Ucap Naru cepat. Membuat seulas senyum lega terlukis di bibir Hinata.

" Benarkah? "

" Tentu. " Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, membalas Hinata yang juga tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. " Baiklah. Sampai besok, Hinata_-chan_. "

" S-sampai besok, Naru-_kun_."

Dan tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu telah melenggang pergi. Membawa bayangannya berjalan menjauh dan menghilang tepat di balik pagar hitam rumah sakit tua yang ada di hadapannya.

Meninggalkan Hinata dan jantungnya yang tengah berdegup kencang.

.

.

Hinata melihat pemuda itu lagi. Di waktu yang sama dimana ribuan daun maple tengah jatuh berguguran. Langkah kakinya bergema pelan diantara hembusan angin yang tertiup. Senyum manis seketika membingkai bibir ranum Hinata selagi ia mempercepat gerak langkah, menghampiri pemuda yang tengah duduk tersenyum memandang cakrawala sore itu.

" Naru-_kun_? " Hinata memanggilnya lembut. Membuat pemuda itu seketika menengok ke arahnya.

" Eh? " Naru tersenyum kecil. " Hinata_-chan_ datang kemari? "

" Tentu saja. " Jawab gadis itu cepat, memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di samping pemuda itu. " Apa kau selalu datang jam segini? "

" Begitulah. " Naru mengangguk pelan. " Kau tidak sekolah? " Tanyanya.

" Sudah pulang. " Hinata tersenyum lebar.

" Kau sekolah di mana? "

" _Konoha Gakuen._ " Hinata berucap, mengikuti arah pandang Naru yang kini terfokus pada danau yang berisikan air tawar bewarna hijau. Di depan mereka. " Apa- apa Naru-_kun_ tidak sekolah? "

" Tidak. " Jawab pemuda itu ragu, ". Tapi... Dulu pernah. " Lanjutnya pelan.

" Benarkah? Kapan terakhir kali kau sekolah? "

" Mungkin... Sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu? " Jawab pemuda itu ragu. " Entahlah, aku sudah lupa. " Lanjutnya tersenyum kecut.

" M-maaf. "

" Tak apa. " Naru tersenyum ke arahnya. " Pasti menyenangkan di sekolah ya? " Tanya pemuda itu kemudian. Membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Naru.

" Sangat. Sangat menyenangkan! " Jawab gadis itu bersemangat.

" Kau punya banyak teman? "

" L-lumayan. Mereka semua baik... " Hinata tersenyum kecil. Memandangi rerumputan yang bergerak pelan di sekitar mereka.

" Bagus kalau begitu. "

" L-lain kali... A-aku akan memperkenalkan mereka pada Naru-_kun_. " Hinata berucap lembut kemudian. Memandang ragu pada Naru yang terdiam di tempatnya. Menunggu pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

Namun nihil.

" K-kalau Naru-_kun_ tak mau, juga tak ap-"

" Pasti... " Pemuda itu menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Memandang sebentar langit sore bewarna nila yang terlukis di ujung horizontal langit. Sedetik kemudian permata biru pemuda itu kembali menatap dalam manik Hinata.

" Pasti akan menyenangkan. Terimakasih. "

**.**

**.**

" Ini-" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah rantang makanan berisikan ramen hangat buatannya, tersenyum manis sambil menatap Naru yang balas menatapnya bingung.

" Untukku? " Tanya pemuda itu.

" Tentu saja. " Gadis itu menjawab, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping Naru dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon maple yang ada di belakang.

" Boleh... Kucoba? " Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum semakin lebar begitu Naru mengambil rantang itu dan menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya. " Emm-"

" Cobalah, itu buatanku sendiri. " Ucap Hinata, membuat Naru menengok ke arahnya.

" Hem... Kenapa membuat ramen? " Tanya pemuda itu kemudian, membuat Hinata terdiam di tempatnya.

Benar juga.

Padahal dia bisa membuatkan macam-macam masakan untuk pemuda itu. Tapi... Kenapa ramen?

" E-entahlah. " Semburat merah seketika menghiasi pipi Hinata. " A-aku hanya berfikir tentang s-seseorang. "

" Seseorang? "

" I-iya. " Hinata memainkan rambur violet miliknya dengang kedua jari tengah dan telunjuk. " D-dulu... Rasanya aku sering makan ramen bersama seorang teman saat aku kecil. T-tapi aku tidak ingat d-dia siapa. " Jawab Hinata setengah menunduk. Membuat Naru terdiam menatapnya.

" Benarkah? " Tanya pemuda itu setelah beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Dan gadis itu mengangguk pelan. " Kalau begitu... "

" Hn? " Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap Naru yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

" Bagaimana kalau ramen ini kita habiskan berdua? " Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, menampakkan deretan gigi putih di balik bibir pucatnya. " Mungkin kau bisa mengingat kembali temanmu itu? "

Semburat di pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Membuat bibir gadis itu terbuka, namun tak tau harus berkata apa.

" Sini, biar kusuapi... Hahahaha. "

Dan dia rela pingsan di pelukan Naru saat itu juga.

.

Keduanya tersenyum. Sama-sama memandang langit yang mulai gelap, membiarkan sang dewi beristirahat di persinggahannya yang lain, memunculan ribuan permata kelap-kelip yang mulai terlihat diantara jingganya langit sore itu.

" Sudah mulai gelap lagi. " Naru bergumam pelan, " Cepat sekali ya waktu berlalu. " Hinata mengangguk pelan. " Tidakkah seharusnya kau pulang sekarang? "

Hinata mendesah pelan. Ia bangkitkan sandaran tubuhnya pada batang pohon maple dan menata rantang kosong bekas ramen yang ia makan bersama pemuda yang kini sibuk memandanginya. " Ya. " Ucap gadis itu singkat.

" Hey-" Naru berseringai kecil. " Jangan cemberut dong. " Tawa pelan menyertai ucapannya.

" Tidak. " Hinata balik tersenyum. " Baiklah-" ia bangkitkan tubuhnya dan menepuk dedaunan kering yang menempel pada rok _seifuku_nya, " Sampai jumpa besok? "

" Tentu saja. " Pemuda itu ikut bangkit, menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. " Sampai besok, Hinata-_chan_!"

" Dagh, Naru_-kun_! " Dan gadis itu-pun setengah berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang tersenyum jauh di belakangnya.

Tepat sebelum Hinata menyebrangi jalan sepi di depan rumahnya, dari kejauhan, ia menengok kembali ke arah taman sepi itu dan mendapati Naru sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pelan begitu ia memasuki dapur beraksen kayu milik keluarganya itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam rantang makanan bergerak menuju _wastafel_, menaruhnya pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara mengganggu di rumahnya yang memang selalu terdengar sepi itu.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa rantang makanan ini hampir sama beratnya seperti saat masih terisi ramen tadi.

Dengan cepat ia buka tutup rantang itu perlahan, dan seketika membuat nafasnya sedikit tercekat.

Kalau tidak salah, rantang itu tadi telah kosong karna ramennya telah mereka habiskan berdua.

Hinata yakin betul itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ada ramen yang tersisa cukup banyak di dalamnya?

**.**

**.**

Hinata, untuk kesekian kalinya datang lagi ke taman sepi itu. Senyum manis seperti biasa terus terbingkai di bibir ranumnya selagi kaki mulusnya melangkah cepat menuju danau yang berada tak jauh di ujung taman.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah, baru saja ia pulang dari sekolah, dan bukannya pergi menuju rumah, gadis ini malah membelokkan langkahnya dan memasuki taman itu.

Berharap dapat bertemu Naru seperti biasanya.

Tap.

" Naru-kun! " Gadis itu memanggil keras. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah taman kosong, danau hening, dan beberapa burung gereja yang berterbangan di atas danau.

Tidak ada pemuda itu.

Tidak ada si rambut pirang itu.

Tidak ada Naru-_kun_.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata mulai takut dengan yang dinamakan perpisahan.

**.**

**.**

Hinata terdiam memandangi jalanan basah akibat hujan yang turun sore itu. Membiarkan cipratan air membasahi rerumputan di sekitar begitu bis yang ia naiki melaju dengan cepat.

Permata pucat gadis itu memandang kosong pada jalan yang ia lewati, dan tanpa sadar telah membawanya pada halte tujuannya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu turun, membuka payung bewarna ungu miliknya, merapatkan mantel coklat berbulunya selagi sepatu hitamnya ia jadikan alas kaki untuk melangkah. Membiarkan bulir-bulir air berjatuhan membasahi payungnya. Langkah gadis itu pelan, entah kenapa ia seperti kehilangan semangat sejak terakhir kali ia mendapati dirinya tak dapat bertemu dengan Naru lagi selama hampir seminggu lamanya.

Padahal ia baru tiga kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa... Rasanya ia seperti sudah lama mengenal pemuda itu.

Hingga membuat Hinata ingin terus bersama dengannya.

Mendadak Hinata rindu senyuman pemuda itu.

Hinata juga rindu mendengar celotehannya.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti tepat di depan gerbang taman yang biasa ia kunjungi _namun tidak lagi sejak terakhir kali ia dapati Naru sudah tak datang_. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam gagang payung erat. Entah kenapa- Entahlah, yang ia tau, kini kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki taman tersebut, jantungnya berdegup kencang bersamaan dengan perasaannya yang seakan menerka bahwa hari ini- kali ini... Pemuda itu datang ke danau.

Tap.

" Naru-_kun._ "

Hinata bergumam pelan. Nafasnya sedikit terengah, ia rasakan cairan hangat yang sedikit menggenangi kelopak matanya begitu ia dapati pemuda itu berada di sana. Di pinggir danau seperti saat biasanya mereka bertemu. " Naru_-kun!_ "

Pemuda itu seketika menengok kearahnya. Permata sapphirenya memandang kosong pada Hinata selagi kedua bibirnya tersenyum tipis di antara derasnya air hujan yang jatuh.

Langkah gadis itu berhenti tak jauh di hadapan Naru, ia tidak tau apapun... Yang ia tau, kini pemuda itu tengah berdiri, terdiam sambil memandang kosong kearahnya, membiarkan tubuh pemuda itu seakan basah oleh air hujan, dan tak memperdulikan dinginnya angin musim gugur yang membelai lembut dirinya.

" Hey... Hinata-_chan_? " Suara pemuda itu samar memanggilnya di antara rintik hujan yang jatuh.

" Kemana saja? " Hinata menghiraukan panggilan Naru. " Kemana saja kau? " Melangkahkan kakinya cepat hingga kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Naru.

" ... "

" Kau bilang akan datang seperti bi-"

" Aku sakit. " Pemuda itu tersenyum. Berucap pelan.

" Sakit? "

" Iya, aku sudah bilang 'kan kalau aku sakit? " Hinata mengangguk. " Aku baru bisa keluar sekarang. "

" L-lalu kenapa kau malah berdiri disini- " Suara gadis itu naik satu oktaf, selagi tangan pucatnya memindahkan payungnya, sebisa mungkin menutupi tubuh basah Naru. " -dan membiarkan tubuhmu jadi basah kuyup begini?!"

" ... "

" Ayo pulang- biar kuantar."

" Sebentar. " Naru berkata pelan, memandangi tanah basah yang mereka pijak. " Aku ingin di sini sebentar. "

" Naru-"

" -Bersamamu." Lanjut pemuda itu. Butiran air jatuh menetes melalui helaian pirang miliknya.

" A-apa? " Hinata mengerjap tak lama kemudian, dipandanginya Naru yang balik menatapnya penuh arti. " K-kenapa? " Tanyanya kemudian.

" Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi... Kau tak pernah datang." Suara dingin pemuda itu terdengar lagi, membuat Hinata mengerutkan alis penuh tanda tanya.

" A-apa maksudmu, Naru_-kun_? " Hinata tesenyum kecil. " M-mau kuantar pulang-"

" Datanglah. " Pemuda itu memotong pertanyaanya cepat.

" Huh?"

" Sekali-kali... Datanglah mengunjungiku." Suara pemuda itu terdengar samar dan bergetar. Tersenyum miris di hadapan Hinata.

" Apa? "

" Aku selalu menunggumu sejak dulu. " Lanjutnya pelan. " A-aku... Kesepian. "

" Naru-_kun_.. Aku tak mengerti. " Hinata melangkah mundur, " Apa mak-"

" HINATA-_CHAN_! "

Hinata kembali mengerjap, lehernya dengan cepat menengok ke arah jalan setapak yang ada di taman tersebut, dan kini matanya menangkap sesosok _familiar_ yang ia panggil sebagai ibu.

" I-ibu? " Gumamnya pelan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Suara wanita itu terdengar melengking, penuh kekhawatiran. " Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

" K-kenapa ibu bisa tau aku ada di sini? " Tanya Hinata balik.

" Ibu melihatmu turun dari bis, dan setengah berlari memasuki taman. " Ungkap ibunya. " Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau boleh mengunjungi taman ini, kecuali saat hujan. Di sini dingin, kau bisa sakit. " Ibunya menggenggam lengan Hinata erat, menariknya ke luar taman.

" Maaf, bu. " Hinata menunduk.

" Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan? Berbicara sendiri di pinggir danau?" Wanita itu, sekali lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Deg.

Seketika Hinata merasanya adanya sesuatu yang memukul kepalanya pelan. Mengingatkannya bahwa tadi _sebelum ibunya datang_ ia tengah berbicara dengan Naru. Dan apa yang ibunya maksud dengan berbicara sendiri? Jelas-jelas dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda.

Dengan cepat langkah Hinata terhenti, menengok cepat kebelakang. Berharap masih mendapati pemuda itu berdiri di sana.

Dan,

Nihil.

Pemuda itu sudah tak ada di sana.

Padahal Hinata yakin kurang dari satu menit yang lalu, Naru, dengan tubuh basah kuyupnya tengah berdiri di sana, tepat di bawah pohon maple tersebut.

Dan tidak mungkin 'kan ia berlari menuju gedung rumah sakit yang berada lebih dari lima ratus meter di hadapan mereka?

" -ta? Hinata? " Suara ibunya terdengar lembut memanggilnya. Membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang masih menerka-nerka dimana pemuda itu kini berada.

" I-iya? "

" Ayo pulang. Ibu akan buatkan cokelat panas untukmu. "

" T-terimakasih. "

.

" Terimakasih, ibu. "

Suara lembut Hinata menggema diantara dinding ruang makan di mana ia dan ibunya berada. Ibunya hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dan memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Hinata tak lama setelah ia menghidangkan secangkir coklat panas pada Hinata.

" Minumlah dulu. " Suruhnya pada Hinata yang kini telah menyelimuti dirinya dengan _hoodie_ tebal kesukaannya.

Srupp.

" Enak sekali. " Puji gadis itu.

" Hahaha... Terimakasih. " Jawab ibunya pelan. " Oiya-"

" Hn?"

" Hinata_-chan_... " Suara ibunya terdengar ragu, menatap Hinata yang melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. " Kau ingat keluarga Uzumaki yang dulu tinggal beberapa rumah dari kita? "

Hinata terdiam, mencoba mengingat kembali ingatan masa lalu yang telah terpendam dalam dari memori otaknya.

" Mmmh-"

" Yang sewaktu itu terkena insinden... Kecelakaan." Ucap ibunya pelan. Mengingatkan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menandakan bahwa ia ingat atas insiden yang terjadi kurang lebih delapan tahun yang lalu di mana dirinya masih menduduki usia sembilan tahun.

" I-iya. "

Insiden dimana keluarga Uzumaki- keluarga yang sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Hyuuga, mendapat suatu kecelakaan lalu lintas tak jauh dari rumah mereka saat tengah malam sepulang dari kunjungan mereka di luar kota.

Hinata ingat betul bagaimana hancurnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Darah berceceran di kaca dan jok mobil, mengambil nyawa dari kedua orang yang duduk di depannya. Dan meninggalkan hanya seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang ia kenal sebagai-

" Kau ingat? " Suara ibunya terdengar lagi. Membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus pada ibunya.

Ia menangguk pelan.

Ingatannya meloncat pada dirinya yang melihat anak kecil yang terbalurkan perban tipis di bagian dahinya tengah memberontak. Berteriak tak jelas selagi dua orang suster tengah memeganginya erat, mencoba menenangkan anak tersebut. Rintihan anak pirang yang terdengar begitu miris itu seakan mengiris gendang telinga Hinata secara perlahan. Membuat dadanya terasa ngilu setiap kali anak itu memukuli dirinya sendiri, berteriak meminta orang tuanya kembali-

" -Ia masih kecil waktu itu. " Ibunya berucap lagi. Memandang kosong pada cangkir berisikan coklat panas yang ia buat. " Ibu dan ayah tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Anak itu mendapat trauma berat. Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi."

" ... "

" Aku menyuruh ayahmu untuk membawanya ke pusat rehabilitasi terdekat. Dan akhirnya beliau setuju untuk membawa_ Naruto_-"

" -_Naruto_ dirawat di sana. Ayah mengunjunginya beberapa kali. Namun ia tak pernah memberi tahumu. Memberitahumu tentang keadaan Naruto. Karna beliau pikir, kau sudah lupa padanya. "

Tunggu.

" Naruto? " Hinata, tanpa sengaja menyuarakan pertanyaannya dengan cukup keras.

" Iya. Kau tak ingat? " Ibunya mengerutkan alisnya. " Ibu juga khawatir, selama hampir tujuh tahun ini kau tak pernah membahas tentang Naruto-"

" S-siapa Naruto? " Potong Hinata cepat.

" Dia temanmu, Hinata_-chan_. Anak lelaki yang dulu selalu bermain denganmu. Namun sudah tidak lagi setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga mereka."

" A-apa rambut.. Anak itu bewarna pirang? " Tanya Hinata ragu.

" Iya. "

Naruto.

Anak lelaki.

Berambut pirang.

Teman sepermainan- ramen-

Pusat rehabilitasi.

Rumah sakit.

Berambut pirang.

Naruto.

Naru.

Deg.

Seketika Hinata rasakan sebuah palu yang seakan memukul dadanya keras, membuat nafas gadis itu tercekat selagi keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis kepalanya.

" D-di mana dia sekarang? " Hinata menatap ibunya ragu.

" Di rumah sakit. Tak jauh dari rumah kita, dekat taman itu... " Jawab ibunya.

" Di-dia masih h-hidup?"

" Ya, kemarin ibu dan ayah datang berkunjung. Dia... " Ibunya merunduk sebentar. " Dia sedang tak sadarkan diri. " Menatap Hinata kemudian. " Dokter bilang belakangan, baik fisik maupun mental pemuda itu semakin menurun. " Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum kecut. " Ia sering menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas dalam tidurnya."

" ... "

" Dokter juga bilang-"

" ... "

" Ia sering memanggil namamu. "

Hinta semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Memandang tak percaya ke arah ibunya yang kini terdiam, menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Makanya... Ibu ingin bertanya." Suara lembut terdengar keluar dari bibir ibunya. " Kalau boleh tau, dengan siapa kau berbicara tadi sore, di taman itu? "

Hinata tak menjawab.

Pikirannya telah melayang jauh pada bayang Naru, pemuda yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia kenal.

Pemuda yang berkata bahwa ia tinggal tak jauh dari Rumah sakit bergedung putih di mana orang-orang dengan tingkat disabilitas yang rendah dan gangguan pada jiwa itu dirawat.

Namun, apa benar ucapan pemuda itu dapat dipercaya?

Otak gadis itu malahan kini menerka-nerka pada sosok Naru yang sesungguhnya adalah Naruto _teman sepermainannya dulu_ yang tinggal di rumah sakit tersebut. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin, apalagi Naru sanggup berjalan ke taman dan menemuinya selagi Naruto _seperti yang dikatakan ibunya_ tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit?

Hinata mendesahkan nafas kencang, membuat ekspresi khawatir seketika terlukis di mimik wajah ibunya.

" Hinata-_chan_? "

" Boleh aku ke rumah sakit sekarang ibu? " Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Dibangkitkan tubuhnya dari bangku kayu yang barusan ia duduku.

" Tapi ini sudah hampir jam tujuh malam."

" Jam berkunjungnya masih sampai jam sembilan 'kan? " Sanggah Hinata. Kakinya melangkah cepat, mengambil mantel yang tergantung tak jauh dari ruang makan.

" Biar ibu antar-"

" Tak usah, bu. " Hinata tersenyum tipis. " Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. "

Dan sedetik kemudian, Hinata telah siap dengan sepatu hitamnya, setengah berlari keluar rumah. Secepat mungkin berharap agar segera sampai di rumah sakit tempat Naruto berada.

.

" Maaf, tidak ada pasien bernama Naru di sini. "

Hinata harusnya bisa bernafas lega. Harusnya begitu. Karna sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah menuju rumah sakirpun ia terus-terusan berharap agar Naru dan Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang sama.

Namun perasaannya seakan berkata lain.

Entah kenapa ia justru yakin bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama.

" B-bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut pirang, umurnya sekitar tujuh belas tahun. " Ucap Hinata lagi.

" Ada banyak remaja berambut pirang di sini, nak. " Suster tua di hadapannya berkata lembut. " Tapi bila yang kau maksud Naru adalah pemuda berambut pirang, berusia tujuh belas tahun yang masuk ke rumah sakit ini delapan tahun yang lalu-"

" Yaa! Benar yang itu! " Hinata memotongnya cepat. Setengah berteriak dan cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. " B-benar, itu maksudku. " Wanita tua itu tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

" Dan bernama Naruto Uzumaki, maka dia ada di bangsal tujuh. Kau naiklah ke lantai dua, belok kanan dan berjalan kurang lebih melewati tiga pintu dari sisi kiri, di sanalah kamar pemuda itu berada."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Hinata bergegas berlari menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Menemui Naruto.

.

.

Krietー

Hinata membuka perlahan pintu bercat putih yang ada di hadapannya. Menampakkan sebuah kamar biru muda yang terlihat gelap, hanya tersinari cahaya bulan dan sebuah lampu kamar bewarna putih terang yang berada jauh di sudut kamar.

Tirai putih yang menggantung di bingkai jendela melambai-lambai pelan terhembus angin. Membuat bayang hitam seakan menari-nari di lantai keramik milik kamar tersebut.

Langkah Hinata menggema di setiap sudut kamar. Manik pucatnya memandang ragu pada sebuah ranjang yang dikelilingi tirai, menutupi sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atasnya. Perlahan, dihampirinya ranjang itu, Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menggegam tirai tersebut dan menariknya pelan hingga suara decitan lembut tercipta antara gesekan tirai dan tiang besi di atasnya. Kini matanya tepat menatap pada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Benafas pelan keluar melewati hidungnya.

Pemuda yang ia yakini sebagai Naru.

Pemuda yang mengambil hatinya dan sama pula dengan pemuda yang muncul dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Yang tanpa ia sadari adalah pemuda yang sama.

" Naru...to." Gadis itu bergumam pelan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

" Hi-na-ta...-_chan_? " Suara pemuda itu begitu pelan, tercekat di antara tenggorokannya. Menyuarakan nama yang selalu diucapkan melalui bibir pucatnya untuk ribuan kalinya.

" ... " Saat ini juga, Hinata rasakan cairan hangat yang merembes keluar melewati kelopak matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat menggenggam mantel berbulunya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan menatap sosok pemuda yang terbaring dengan lemahnya di atas ranjang, seakan tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali hanya memanggil namanya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Bruk.

Gadis itu jatuh, berlutut tepat di samping ranjang Naruto. Jemari lentiknya perlahan menggapai tangan Naruto yang terkulai begitu saja di samping tubuhnya, menggenggamnya erat, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin pemuda itu.

"_ Gomenasai... __Hontou__ni__ gomenasai..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sudah lama keadaannya terus memburuk. Maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. "

Hinata terdiam. Menatap dokumen putih yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dokter tempat ia dan ibunya kini berada. Suara kicau burung di luar sana tak ia hiraukan seperti biasanya. Tangannya terkepal kaku, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

" Ada beberapa saraf pada tubuhnya yang kaku, karna jarang digunakan. Mungkin lama-lama pun juga akan rusak jika terus dibiarkan begini terus."

" Kami sering membujuknya, tapi ia hanya diam, tak mau bergerak barang sedikitpun, apalagi keluar dari kamarnya."

" Dokter-" Hinata berucap kemudian. " S-sejak kapan dia jadi benar-benar tak bisa bangkit dari ranjang? " Tanya gadis itu ragu.

" Kurang lebih sejak hampir duabelas hari yang lalu. " Jawab pria muda yang ada di hadapannya.

" Berarti Dokter benar-benar tau apa yang terjadi padanya selama duabelas hari itupun 'kan? " Tanya gadis itu lagi. " Apa selama itu, dia benar-benar tak bangkit dari tidurnya? Sekalipun hanya sejam? "

" Bahkan membuka matanya pun tidak, Hinata-_san_. Tapi yang kutau, dia terus-terusan menyebut namamu. "

Hinata terdiam sejenak, memikirkan sesuatu hingga bibirnya kembali terbuka.

" Apa... Saat seseorang mengalami masa kritis, a-apa nyawa orang tersebut dapat keluar dari tubuhnya dan- dan pergi ke tempat lain?"

Dokter yang ada di hadapannya terdiam, memandang ragu pada Hinata. " Maksudmu, Hinata_-san_? " Membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti biasa.

" K-kami bertemu. " Gadis itu berucap ragu. " Kemarin dan seminggu yang lalu selama tiga kali." Ia menarik nafas pelan. " Aku tak ingat siapa dia sebelumnya. Makanya... Saat dia bilang dia tinggal di dekat rumah sakit aku percaya begitu saja, padahal harusnya aku tau... Tak ada rumah di sekitar gedung ini. A-aku tak tau... Apakah- apakah itu benar Naruto atau tidak. " Tiba-tiba Hinata terisak. Bergetar ditempatnya.

" Hinata-_chan_... "

" A-aku takut... Aku takut kalau- kalau Naruto akan pergi. Aku takut... Aku takut itu adalah ucapan perpisahannya untukku... "

**.**

**.**

_' Mungkin yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah dukungan, dan kepercayaan untuknya terus hidup. Datanglah kemari dan temui dia, sebanyak mungkin yang kau mampu. '_

Kalimat Dokter itu terngiang di kepala Hinata. Dan kini ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah duduk, di samping ranjang Naruto sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar begitu lembut keluar dari bibirnya.

Senyuman kecil terbingkai di bibir ranum Hinata, berharap agar pemuda yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya ini segera terbangun,

Dan ia dapat berbicara kembali dengannya.

**.**

Hinata membuka pelan kenop pintu kamar Naruto siang itu, membiarkan sebuah senyum terus menggantung di bibirnya. Tanpa ragu dirinya yang masih berseragamkan _seifuku_ masuk melangkah ke dalam, membawa sebuah plastik putih berisikan ramen instan.

" Hey, Naru_-kun_. " Hinata memanggil pemuda itu lembut. " Lihat apa yang kubawa? Cepatlah bangun, dan akan kubuatkan ramen ini untukmu! "

**.**

Hinata datang lagi, di sore gelap saat hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya. Mantel bulu bewarna coklat kesangannya ikut serta dalam menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Perlahan ia masuk kedalam, tangan kananya sibuk menggenggam se-ikat bunga basil, marygold dan peony dalam tangannya, meletakannya secara perlahan tepat di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang Naruto.

" Hey-" panggilnya lembut. " Kapan kau sadar, Naru-_kun_? " Hinata memposisikan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Mengelus pelan tangan Naruto yang terus-terusan terasa dingin.

" Aku bawakan _bucket_ bunga ini untukmu, aku harap kau cepat sembuh dan sehat kembali. " Hinata tersenyum kecil.

_' Cepatlah bangun. '_

Karna sejujurnya, hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan.

**.**

**.**

Langkah Hinata terasa begitu lunglai pagi itu. Kakinya melangkah pelan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sudah hampir seminggu lamanya ia kunjungi sejak pembicaraannya dengan Dokter yang menangani Naru.

Senyuman tak lagi membingkai bibir gadis itu, matanya hanya memandang kosong, tanpa arti.

Hujan di luar-pun tak juga dapat membuat _mood_-nya bertambah baik.

Gadis itu mendesah, untuk yang keseratus kalinya. Dadanya terasa sesak menyadari bahwa bisa saja Naruto pergi saat ini. Menyadari bahwa dia terdiam begitu saja dan melupakan keberadaan pemuda itu dalam waktu lama. Ralat sangat lama.

Harusnya... Ia ada di sisi pemuda itu saat dibutuhkan.

Harusnya... Ia ada di sisi pemuda itu untuk terus mendukung.

Harusnya...

Harusnya begitu.

Kecelakaan delapan tahun yang lalu-pun cukup untuk membuat benturan keras pada kepala Naruto dan merusak beberapa saraf otaknya. Ditambah lagi dengan trauma masa kecil dimana ia melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuh orang tuanya.

Hinata-pun yakin bayang itu masih tergambar jelas di benak Naruto hingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini sampai sekarang.

Lalu... Memangnya apa yang bisa gadis itu lakukan?

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, setetes airmata jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu menghapusnya. Takut-takut ada suster yang lewat dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Jujur, ia malas untuk berbicara banyak saat ini. Dengan menarik nafas panjang, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya

Hujan deras masih mengguyur begitu matanya memandang ke arah taman rumah sakit yang berada di sekeliling lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Butiran air itu jatuh dengan cepatnya ke bawah. Merembes ke setiap sudut tanah. Hingga permatanya menangkap segerombolan bunga bewarna ungu yang hampir mirip dengan anggrekー hanya saja ukuran mahkotanya jauh lebih besar. Kakinya bergerak pelan menuju tepi lorong di mana bunga yang ia definisikan sebagai bunga iris itu ditanam.

Seketika matanya membulat.

Seakan sebuah pesan baru saja terkirim ke dalam kepalanya yang terasa pening beberapa hari belakangan.

Dengan senyum lebar yang mendadak terbingkai di bibir Hinata, ia petik setangkai bunga iris bewarna ungu tersebut dan berlari cepat menuju kamar Naruto dirawat.

.

" Naruto! "

Hinata setengah berteriak memasuki kamar Naruto. Nafasnya terengah namun senyum di bibirnya terus ada sekalipun yang Ia dapati masih sama.

Naruto yang tengah tidur terbaring di atas ranjang.

Gadis itu melangkah cepat menghampiri Naruto selagi tangan kanannya sibuk menggenggam setangkai bunga iris yang barusan ia petik.

" Hey-" Hinata menggoyang pelan bahu Naruto. " Ayo bangun." Ucapnya lembut tanpa berhenti untuk mencoba membangunkan pemuda itu.

" Kumohon- Naruto, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. "

Hening.

" Naruto- " Hinata terus menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto. " Ayo- Narut-"

" Nggh-" Desahan pelan terdengar keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Membuat Hinta _untuk kedua kalinya_ membulatkan matanya. " H-hinata-_chan_? " Panggil pemuda itu.

" N-naruto.. " Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangan kabur masih menyelimuti manik birunya selagi ia tengah berusa mencari fokus akan objek yang ada di hadapannya.

" ... "

" Kau sudah sadar? " Tanya Hinata setengah berteriak. Mendapati Naruto yang kini telah membuka matanya.

Gadis itu rasannya ingin melompat setinggi mungkin saat ini juga.

" H-hinata-_chan_? " Panggil pemuda itu sekali lagi.

" Iya, ini aku... " Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, tersenyum lembut ke arahya, selagi setetes air mata jatuh melalui ujung kelopak matanya. " A-aku senang sekali... "

Naruto terdiam. Memandang kosong ke arah Hinata yang kini kebingungan melihatnya.

" Naruto?"

" -Kenapa? " Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Suara pemuda itu terdengar serak keluar dari mulutnya. " Kenapa baru sekarang kau kemari? "

Deg.

Hinata diam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

" Padahal aku selalu menunggumu. " Suara lirih terdengar keluar dari bibir Naruto.

" A-aku... "

" Tapi... " Naruto tersenyum kemudian. " Setidaknya sekarang kau di sini, dan mengingatku kembali. " Cairan bening _yang Hinata pikir adalah airmata_ menggenangi kelopak mata pucat milik Naruto. " Aku senang. "

" N-naruto... "

" Aku.. Selalu berfikir untuk sekali saja, bertemu dengamu lagi sebelum aku mati. " Naruto berucap pelan. Begitu pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Hinata mendengar dan menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya gadis itu bergetar.

" Aku sekarat, Hinata... Begitu 'kan kenyataanya?" Tawa hambar terdengar keluar dari bibir Naruto. " Apalagi yang kau harapkan akan terjadi pada orang yang bahkan sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja? "

" ... "

" Mati jauh lebih ba-"

Plak.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Hinata telah bergerak cepat menampar pipi Naruto yang tengah terduduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

" Bodoh... " Hinata mencercah pelan. Menundukkan kepala selagi ia tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan airmatanya. " Bodoh. "

" ... "

" Aku- aku tau aku salah. Aku melupakanmu. Memang itu k-kenyataanya. " Hinata terisak pelan. " Tapi yang terpenting adalah sekarang. A-aku di sini Naruto... Aku d-di sini, dan aku menginginkanmu untuk terus hidup. Itu yang terpenting... " Lanjut gadis itu bergetar.

" Aku ingin kau terus hidup. Aku memang tak bisa merasakan penderitaanmu tapiー tapi aku janji mulai sekarang... Aku akan selalu menyertaimu untuk memikul beban itu bersama. Makannya... " Hinata mengangkat kepalannya, menyodorkan setangkai bunga Iris bewarna ungu yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

" M-mulai sekarang, ayo kita sama-sama memberikan kekuatan pada harapan kita yang baru. M-mulai sekarang... Aku mohon padamu untuk terus berjuang dan mintalah aku untuk terus menyertaimu. " Hinata mencoba tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Memandang pasti pada Naruto yang menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

" Tak peduli apa yang telah terjadi. Kenyataannya hal itu memang sudah tak dapat diubah. Karna itu-"

" Hinata... "

" Mulai dari sekarang, ayo- ayo kita mulai kehidupan yang baru. Naruto... Ayo mulai kehidupanmu yang baru."

Naruto terkejut. Menatap kagum pada Hinata yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Seketika ia rasakan cahaya hangat yang seakan-akan menyelimutinya hingga ke dalam rusuk. Membuat cairan hangat yang sudah susah payah ia tahan, keluar mengalir melewati pipi dingin miliknya.

Grep.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sama-sama menaruh tangkai itu dalam genggaman keduanya dan lalu merangkulkan lengan satunya di sekeliling bahu Naruto.

" Mulai saat ini-pun... Aku janji untuk terus berada di sisimu. " Ucap Hinata lembut tepat di samping telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu ikut mengaitkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Hinata. Menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat di lekukan leher milik gadis lavender itu.

" Terimakasih... Terimakasih, Hinata. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Selamat siang... "

Suara lembut Hinata lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Naruto. Membuatnya menengok ke pintu putih kamarnya dan mendapati Hinata sentengah mengintip ke arahnya.

" Selamat siang. " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Memandangi Hinata yang perlahan masuk tanpa mau mebuka lebar pintu kamarnya. " Kau sudah pulang sekolah? "

" Sudah. " Gadis itu mengangguk. Tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" Dulu- kalau kau ingat sih... " Hinata berkata pelan. " Aku pernah berjanji untuk membawakan teman-temanku padamu 'kan? " Naruto mengangguk ragu.

" Ada apa? "

" Apa... Kau masih ingat teman-teman kita saat sd dulu? " Tanya Hinata lagi.

" Sedikit... Sepertinya. " Jawab pemuda itu. Menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

" Baguslah.." Hinata tersenyum. " Kalau begitu, Naruto-_kun_..."

" ? "

" Apa kau masih ingat dengan mereka? "

Zrek.

Dengan cepat pintu yang ada di hadapan Naruto terbuka, menampakkan segerombolan remaja yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan membawakan berbagai macam_ bucket_ bunga dan oleh-oleh yang tak dapat ia identifikasikan apa.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang nampak seperti ekor ayam yang ia ingat sebagai Sasuke.

Gadis bermata emerlad dan berambut merah muda yang berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke, Sakura namanya.

Tiga orang sahabat yang terdiri dari pemuda malas, anak lelaki gendut dan gadis cerewet bernama Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya.

Dan beberapa remaja lain yang tak dapat ia ucapkan satu-persatu.

" Apa kabar, Naruto?!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, senyuman lebar penuh kebahagiaan terlukis dengan indahnya di bibir Naruto.

Mengambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Menemukan dirinya, Hinata dan teman-teman masa kecilnya dulu yang masih mengingat satu sama lain.

Mengingat dirinya, yang masih punya kesempatan untuk memulai hidup baru dan mencari kebahagiannya kembali.

Dan walau bayangan kelam masa lalu masih menggelayuti dirinya, ia yakin bersama Hinata, dan juga teman-teman di sekelilingnya... Ia dapat memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Jauh lebih baik.

Dan yang terpenting. Dia tidak lagi kesepian. Karna gadis yang ia cintai, telah berjanji untuk terus bersamanya.

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

_Iris; Kekuatan- Harapan._

Fic pertama saya di fandom anime yang paling saya cintai ini.

Awalnya ragu saat bikin. Ragu nentuin siapa yang bakal di-pair-in sama Naruto. Abis saya mikirnya pair di fandom ini universal, antara chara satu dengan chara yang lain cocok-cocok aja *plak*

Hahahahah.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang mau membaca fic _yang menurut saya_ ngasal ini.

Nah, berkenan untuk menekan tombol biru di bawah dan meninggakan sedikit kesan dan pesan?

**ありがとう！****！**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

_" Kau sedang apa, Hinata? "_

_Suara Naruto terdengar masuk __ke__ dalam telinga Hinata._

_" Hn? Ah- ini... Sedang menyulam... " Jawab gadis itu lembut._

_" Oh. "_

_" Em- hey, Naruto-kun? " Panggil gadis itu kemudian. Meletakkan gulungan wol dan sulamannya yang baru setengah jadi __ke__ atas meja. Tubuhnya bangkit dan berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang Naruto. " Ada yang ingin k-kuceritakan darimu sejak kemarin-kemarin."_

_" Hn- apa? Tanya pemuda yang kini telah sibuka membuka lembar demi lembar buku pelajaran yang Hinata pinjamkan padanya._

_" S-saat kau tak sadarkan diri dulu..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_" Berhenti melakukan itu. " Suruh Naruto begitu menyadari kebiasaan aneh yang gadis itu lakukan._

_" M-maaf. Maksudku... Begini, saat kau tak sadarkan diri dan aku belum menyadari __keberadaanmu... Aku... Bertemu dengan ' dirimu ' di tepi danau. "_

_Naruto terdiam. Perhatiannya kini teralihkan penuh pada apa yang Hinata ucapkan._

_" K-kita bicara. Cukup banyak. M-makanya aku sempat ragu k-kalau kau dan Naru yang kukenal adalah orang yang s-sama. " Lanjut gadis itu pelan. " Lalu saat terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan ' Naru ' , ibu memergokiku dan ia berkata aku bicara sendiri. "_

_" B-benarkah? " Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini mengangguk pelan._

_" A-aneh 'kan? " Tanya gadis itu lagi._

_" I-ya.. " Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada ujung ranjang. " Tapi..."_

_" Tapi? "_

_Naruto kembali menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar. " Anehnya... Saat itu juga aku terus-terusan bermimpi bertemu denganmu di tepi danau. Aneh 'kan? " Sedetik kemudian tawa manis keluar dari bibir Naruto._

_" S-sungguh? " Tanya Hinata tak percaya._

_" Iya! " Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. " Kupikir, Tuhan memang sudah merencanakan ini semua. " Naru tersenyum lembut pada Hinata yang juga membalas senyumannya. Pemuda itu merangkulkan kedua tangannya, melingkari tubuh Hinata yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Mencium aroma lavender yang menempel pada tubuh gadis itu. " Soal apa dan bagaimana kejadian yang sesungguhnya... Biar Tuhan saja yang tahu. Begitu 'kan? "_

_" Iya... " Hinata tersenyum. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Naruto dan mendengar degup jantung pemuda itu yang terasa begitu menenangkan. " Yang terpenting... Sekarang kita di sini. Dan ini nyata. Itu yang terpenting. "_

**.**


End file.
